


Challenge #3

by chochowilliams



Series: Chochowilliams' HP Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark!Harry, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochowilliams/pseuds/chochowilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third in a series of challenges: "In the early hours of the morning of the 1st of November 1981, Lily Potter goes to check on her son only to discover that he is missing.  What she finds instead is a note with an ultimatum: In exchange for the boy's safe return, the Dark Lord demands the surrender of Dumbledore, his allies as well as the Ministry.  On the advice of Dumbledore, the offer is rejected.  Thus begins the start of Harry's decent into darkness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge #3

* * *

**A/N:**  This is the third in a series of challenges I am presenting to you HP fans.  It is open to anyone interested in the HP fanfiction genre whether you be a newbie or veteran.

 

* * *

 

On the 31st of October 1981, Wormtail slips into the Potter house in Godric's Hollow past an unsuspecting James and Lily Potter who are too wrapped up in themselves to notice their unexpected guest.  Wormtail goes up to the second floor and snatches a sleeping 15-month-old Harry Potter right out of his crib.  In Harry's place, Wormtail leaves a note demanding the surrender of Dumbledore and his allies as well as the Ministry.  His kidnapping goes unnoticed until the next morning when Lily goes to check on him.  On the advice of Dumbledore, the Dark Lord's offer is rejected.  It is Dumbledore's belief that the Dark Lord would not harm Harry and he would be right.  Instead, the Dark Lord decides to raise the Potter heir as _his_ heir, making sure that Harry knows all about how his parents and the Light willingly abandoned him.

* * *

 

Challenge MUSTS:

There are not many requirements for this one.  Almost anything will be accepted.  The main pairing has to be Harry Potter and Voldemort.  Harry has to be Dark.  Of course, bashing of the Light, especially Dumbledore, is always welcome.  Making the Light into master manipulators will be also welcome.  I also want a sane!Voldemort: possibly because  Dumbeldore finds the horcruxes earlier and destroys them but instead of the soul splinters being killed/lost, they are just reabsorbed into Voldemort.

 

Challenge Must NOTS:

  
No Fem!Harry please.  Also, do not change Harry's name.

 

Good Luck!


End file.
